Mystery Solvers Club State Finals
| nextepisode= }} Mystery Solvers Club State Finals is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise When the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals is interrupted by a fiery skeleton-headed specter, Scooby must lead the mascots to save the day. Synopsis Scooby has a fever, preventing the gang from attending the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals, a meeting of other teams of meddling kids. While Fred steps out to "grieve", Scooby falls asleep, upset that Velma called him the teams sidekick. In Scooby's dream, he wakes up cured - no sneezing or temperature - and well enough to go to the State Finals. He goes downstairs and tells the gang the wonderful news. The gang drives to school, where the Finals are being held. There, Scooby meets the other mascots; Jabberjaw, the Funky Phantom, Speed Buggy and Captain Caveman. Just as Principal Quinlan is about to announce tonight's mystery, a fiery skeleton-headed specter named Lord Infernicus shows up and kidnaps everyone except the mascots, Angel Dynamite and the principal. He gives them until midnight to find their disappeared teammates or they'll never be seen again. The remaining characters form a plan to solve the mystery and find the kids; Speed Buggy, Principal Quinlan and Angel will go reactivate communication with the outside world (which Infernicus has blocked) and Scooby, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Funky Phantom will go look for clues. Scooby sniffs out some wood shavings left on the floor, leading to the science lab. Inside they see that their friends have been turned into guinea pigs. Scooby tried to get guinea-pig-Shaggy's help by offering him a Scooby Snack, which is thrown back in his face. Scooby realizes that this can't be Shaggy and decides to keep searching. Scooby and Funky Phantom have an argument and Funky Phantom claims he can solve the mystery himself and heads to the library to find a way to change the guinea pigs back. He takes his team of guinea pigs with him. Once he leaves, Infernicus comes back and gloats about his supposed victory over the protagonists. After Infernicus destroys the hallway, Scooby finds a schedule for the docks left on the floor in the rubble and concludes that's where their friends are. Speed Buggy, Angel and Principal Quinlan arrive after fixing the communications tower and Scooby shows them the clue. Together they drive to the docks as the ship pulls out to sea. Jabberjaw and Captain Caveman try to intercept the boat, sinking it and forcing Infernicus back to land. He appears with a semi, the teen sleuths trapped in shipping containers. Infernicus tries to run Speed Buggy off the road, but he manages to get in front of the speeding truck. Angel, Scooby and Quinlan dump the guinea pigs out of their cages, covering the front window and blocking Infernicus' view, causing him to pull over. Jabberjaw and Captain Caveman capture Infernicus and free the kids. Scooby unmasks Infernicus, who is revealed to be Funky Phantom! Funky Phantom was tired of being the mascot and wanted to be the leader of his own team of meddling kids. His plan was to disguise himself as Lord Infernicus, kidnap the kids, replace them with hamsters (so the mascots would be helpless) and send them back to Africa where they would be out of the way. It was a foolproof plan and it would've worked if Scooby and the other mascots didn't interfere, acting like heros. Funky Phantom's ghost cat, Boo, gets angry and scratches him for betraying him. Just as the kids start cheering for the mascots, Scooby suddenly faints and the dream ends. Scooby wakes up and finds out his adventure was just a dream all along. Scooby's ashamed that he caused the gang to miss the competition, but the gang isn't mad at him and Shaggy and the girls reveal that they were able to convince the competition-organizers to postpone the competition until after Scooby got better so none of them would miss it (which they apparently haven't told Fred yet). Shaggy and the girls also assure Scooby that he's a valuable member of the team and not a sidekick, which Scooby appreciates. The chairman of the competition comes by to see how Scooby's doing, but Scooby gets freaked out because the chairman looks and acts exactly like the Funky Phantom from his dream. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Supporting characters: * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones, Jr. * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Speed Buggy * Captain Caveman * Jabberjaw * Principal Quinlan * Angel Dynamite Villains: * Lord Infernicus * Funky Phantom Other characters: * Teen Angels ** Taffy Dare ** Dee Dee Skyes ** Brenda Chance * Funky Phantom Crew ** April Stewart ** Skip Gilroy ** Augie Anderson ** Boo ** Elmo * Speed Bugs ** Tinker ** Mark ** Debbie * Neptunes ** Biff ** Shelly ** Bubbles ** Clamhead * Fred Jones, Sr. * Guinea pigs * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Chairman Locations * Crystal Cove ** Rogers Mansion *** Shaggy's bedroom *** Kitchen ** Crystal Cove High School ** Sheriff Bronson Stone's office ** Crystal Cove Docks * Coffee shop * Chuckle Hut Objects * Chicken soup * Scooby Snack * Speed Buggy toy * Captain Caveman toy * Jabberjaw toy Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Looney Duney * Speed Buggy * Neptunemobile Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * The word "photosynthesis" is written on the classroom board, first seen written by Professor Raffalo in . Notes/trivia * This episode focuses on something entirely unrelated to the plot of the series. * This is the first time another Hanna-Barbera character turns out to be the culprit. Of course, this was just a dream. * This is the last time Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy and Funky Phantom have appeared in animation, as of the present time. * While this might not be true since it was said in a dream, Scooby apparently helps Shaggy with his homework sometimes. Cultural references * The dream sequence is not only a spoof of mystery-solving shows that Hanna-Barbera did after Scooby-Doo (with some exceptions) but also the designs back then, resembling mostly Iwao Takamoto's work. * Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Jonthan Wellington Muddlemore (the "Funky Phantom") are based off their original counterparts, all of whom (except the Funky Phantom) had appeared along side Scooby-Doo in the Laff-a-Lympics TV series, as members of the Scooby Doobies; Speed Buggy had also appeared in an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. JWM and Speed Buggy also showed up in issue 50 of DC Comics's Scooby-Doo, where they teamed up to break Mystery Inc. out of jail. * The flashback in Funky Phantom's story is based off of the intro of his series. Only in Scooby's dream is he called "Funky Phantom"; in the real HB show, that was only used as a description in the aforementioned intro. In the show, he was nicknamed "Mudsy" after his full name Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore, which the Mystery Incorporated incarnation reveals in his exposition, his teammates just ignorantly called him Funky Phantom and didn't bother to ask him what his name was. It is also worth noting that in the actual show, Mudsy actually was the hero and not the sidekick--Elmo and Boo were the sidekicks. * Suzie from The Amazing Chan Clan (another one of HB's many Scooby-Doo clones) makes a cameo in JWM's flashback. It is unknown if this is the same girl resembling Suzie from other episodes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Daphne's sleeve is blue instead of purple before Fred goes off to "grieve." * Fred's eyebrows are yellow when he says "What are we waiting for, gang?" Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy's missing from the gang's table when the Quinlan opens the folder. * Elmo doesn't appear until Lord Infernicus appears for the first time to make the kids disappear. * JWM is revealed to not be a real ghost, which doesn't make sense because he can fly and is white. Then again, this was just a dream, so it didn't have to make sense. * Gary Cole is credited as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. and "Black Knight" despite neither character appearing; Mayor Jones, however, is mentioned by Principal Quinlan. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 24, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes